Frost and his Rogue Army
by King James10158
Summary: Oc's needed! You can submit either a clan cat or one of Frost rogues: though the story follows around the rogues
1. form

**The clans are threatened by the rogue leader Frost and his rogues.**

**The story will revolve around the rogues but if you want your Oc to be in a clan just make sure you put in the rank and what clan. **

**In the rogue clan there is:**

**Leader: Frost**

**Deputy (Only going to have one):**

**Warriors (Only accepting 8 of them):**

**Queens (Only three of them):**

**Apprentices (Only accepting four of them):**

**Elders (Only three of them):**

**KIts (only three of them):**

**But now the Form!**

**Name (Can be any name but lets keep it sensible):**

**Rank:**

**Appearance: **

**Family:**

**Personality :**

**Other: **

Also leave it in a review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Make sure if they are a clan cat put the clan they are in! That would be really helpful. **

**The dens for the rogues **

**The Warriors: Under the couch with feather from the pillows and cushions to sleep on and a towel under their paws**

**The Apprentices: Sleep under a sofa chair with the same amount of feathers as the warriors. **

**The Nursery (Kits and Queens): Sleep under a sofa chair with more feathers than everyone else.**

**The Elder's Den: Sleep under a wooden desk (In the open area) and more feathers than the warriors but not as much as the nursery.**

**The fresh kill pile is located under the coffee table **

Chapter 1:

Frost P.O.V

I walked out onto the cold stone of the Twolegplace. The stone was always cold, giving no comfort. My clan slept in an abandoned house with only mouse's to eat. At times, a squirrel would run from the forest and was easy prey to the warriors.

I walked over to a spot that had dried blood over it; it was Gold and Fang's. After Rain, my previous Deputy, died from the dogs that threaten my clan, they fought over who shall be second in command. The winner was Gold. (Sorry there was a lot of choices so I went with the first two and I flipped a coin to pick who will be deputy between them. But Fang will still get a major part)

I saw a puddle from last night's rain and looked at my reflection. I had an icy white pelt with a grey tail and black eyes.

"You know that it's dangerous to be by yourself. With that dog around" said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Gold, the pretty mottled golden she-cat. Her deep blue eyes could captive anyone.

"Yea. But it's in its Twolegplace anyway"

She nodded and looked out at the forest. I knew what she was thinking; it was what everyone in my clan thought. The wild clans get more prey and room than us. The leaders receive 9 lives from StarClan. It was unfair and I only wanted what was best for my clan.

"Let's get back inside. We need the rest anyway" she said. I sighed but nodded and we walked back under the protection of the night.

"Swift, Dusk, and Fang I need you guys hunting around the edge of the forest. But do not go into clan territory" I said with my usual authority. The cats I'd picked nodded their heads and left right away. "I'm going to lead a patrol around our south end border after I eat and I will take Jackson, Wolf, and Ruby" I turned to the rest of the clan "Everyone get something to eat. It's the last prey we can find from yesterday"

The rest of the clan started to push forward to the fresh-kill pile. Jag was pouncing on his mother's tail, who was TigerEmber. The rest of her kits, Oak, Sprite, Spite, and Timber followed right behind her, waiting patiently. Briar, ice Shard, and Razor were behind them, talking quietly so nobody could tell what they were saying. The kits and queens were fed first, a few selections of mice and squirrel greeted them.

It was then the elders; the warriors; then Gold the deputy; and at last me. I walked over to my choices. There was only two small mice's and a skinny squirrel left so I decided to eat them all. I looked around to see Oak finished with his piece of prey. Oak was a brown tom with black flecks and dark amber eyes; his name did suit him.

"Oak come here!" I yelled over to him. Oak ran over to me quickly and stood tall and waiting for orders. I suppressed a purr and pointed my tail to the squirrel. "Can you pick that up for me and take it to my den?" Oak nodded his head and picked it up. He already knows where my dean is since he and his siblings played in it when I was gone. I dropped my head to pick up the two mice and we started walking to my den.

My den was a small version of a twoleghouse but could fit up to three cats of my size in it (Image a good-size toy house). There was a second floor on it but I never go up there. The deputy and the rest of the clan sleep on feathers we found in the twoleg storage area. My clan had control over this abandon house and the areas that stretches to the far south that connects to the forest and the far north to still connects to the forest.

Oak dropped the prey on the small twoleg bedding (toy couch) and left. I sat down and started to tear at the prey without mercy. I quickly finished the squirrel and started to eat the mice. I ate this slowly though, knowing this is going to have to keep me for the rest of the day until the hunting patrol came back. After a minute I had finished.

I walked out the opening of my den and started walking to the Warrior den. The cats I had chosen were waiting for me outside. I motioned with my tail for them to come and they ran over me. "Ready to go?"

Everyone nodded their heads and we started walking over to the entrance of our camp. There we had three guards for the day; Gold, Jackdaw, and Flower

I meowed a greeting to them and led my patrol out into the clearing. We walking down the south end border looking out for trouble. It was mid-day at the least, with the sun shining high in the sky. Suddenly Fang ran out of the clearing, wound and blood was on her black and white pelt. I started to run to her with the patrol with me. "What happened?" I asked right away as I started licking her wounds gently.

"C-clan cats. Maybe RiverClan or WindClan but they were mad at us. They said we were hunting on their territory and the third cat just jumped and attacked me." Then her eyes grew even larger "Swift and Dusk are still fighting them!"

"Ok. Get back to camp and see if someone can help with your wounds." I said quickly. We didn't have a medicine cat but everyone knew about some way to heal and stop simple wounds. I motioned with my tail for the patrol to follow me and we ran into the forest.

The second we entered, the stench of blood was all around and the sound of fighting cats still rang out. We ran through the unfamiliar forest until we got to the battle. Swift was bleeding badly on the side but he still stood up, fighting against a cat that was twice his size. The attacker had a dark brown pelt with a white underbelly and he bore wounds on his stomach but he wasn't backing down. Dusk bore a scratch to the side of the face and blood was on her pelt all over. She was fighting against a tom with a grey pelt and a tom with a black pelt who were forcing her away from the battle. I yelled a battle cry and pounced onto the tom. I dug my teeth into his neck making him lose his grab on Swift.

Swift raked his claws on the tom's stomach and then dug his teeth into his leg. I looked around to the others fighting: Jackson and Wolf were double-teaming the grey tom. Jackson was on his back biting into it while Wolf was scratching his body all around; first his stomach and then attacking the sides. Ruby and Dusk were fighting the black tom that gave a fight at first but then surveyed the area and noticed they were losing. He fled the area quicker that a mouse running away from a hunter.

The tom under my teeth threw me off his back with one final attack and kicked Swift off. He hissed at us and ran away. The grey tom ran forward making Jackson and Wolf let go of him and he ran off in the same direction of his clan mates. Those clan cats did not have the right to attack my cats when they didn't provoke them! I breathed heavily and looked at my injured clan mates. 'It's time to get back to the clan and I know what where doing tonight on the full moon"

***  
>We were close to four trees with Gold, Swift, Wolf, Ruby, and Jackson. The other clans were talking to each other that they didn't notice our scent. Suddenly the leaders were meowing something to get the gathering started. I stood from our hiding place and motioned with my tail for the others to come. We left our hiding cover and all eyes were on us. I noticed the toms that we fought earlier looking at us with surprise and then anger.<p>

I sprang up to the big rock and stood with the other leaders whose expressions were one of curiosity. I cleared my voice and declared with certainty "A clan has attacked my clan mates without reason and I demand prey lost in the battle!" Gasps rung out of the clearing. My cats were in defensive position near me at the bottom. Cats from the clans were looking at us with hatred. A leader took a step forward and looked at me. "You have a clan?"

"Yes. FrostClan!" I yelled out for everyone to hear. Then another leader came up. He had a white pelt with many scars from battle. "I suppose you're the leader. Well I'm Cloudstar, leader of WindClan and I guess you're the rogues Deadfoot and Razornight reported about" He paused for a few moments, thinking about what to say "I suppose that my cats did attack your cats on purpose so I can spare a few rabbits to fed your clan"

"Is it wise to give _them _food they are just rogues" said another leader.

"Anything that has to do with my clan doesn't concern you!" Cloudstar yelled out. He then turned to me "We swear by StarClan"

"I thank you on your offer and hold you to your word" I said to them. I leaped down from high rock and landed next to my group. "Time to go"

Suddenly screeching was heard over the gathering and cats lunged at us. The RiverClan and ShadowClan leaders were leading this attack. I yelled out a battle cry and led my clan mates against them. Moonlight shined on my pelt as I fought and I felt strength fill up inside me. I grabbed the neck of a warrior who was on Jackson and pulled his off. I went into a full frenzy trying to save my group. I looked and saw that on the left side there weren't a lot of cats blocking our way. "This way!"

Everyone started clearing a way to get out of here; clawing, biting, anything to get out of here. We finally made it and broke into a full sprint with come cats still following us with a vengeance for blood.

(Small third person view)

"Mom the patrol's back!" Jag yelled out to TigerEmber. She got up, and looked across the bloody group of cats. PaleLion and a few of the others were applying herbs on their wounds while everyone kept asking questions.

"What happened?"

"Who did you guys fight?"

"Did something bad happen?'

Frost, looking tired beyond belief yelled out in a strong voice "Everyone back to their dens and we will talk about this tomorrow morning!" Without waiting for an answer he turned and left, with his group of bloody cats behind him. At once everyone started talking about it, wondering why Frost wouldn't tell. They continued to talk about this as they walked to their dens.

(Back to Frost)

"Nobody is to talk about what happened" I told them

"Why not" asked Wolf

"So there isn't panic and confusion right away. We tell the clan tomorrow and then try to calm them down"

Everyone nodded their heads. "Good. Now wash up and get to sleep. Something tells me we have a long day tomorrow"

**So that concludes this first Chapter of this story. Please tell me how it was and I ask for feedback. Until next time**

**-signing off King James 1****st**** of Scotland; Conqueror of England and Ireland; Defender of his great Country and his people. **


	3. Chapter 2

Frost P.O.V

Getting the prey from Windclan didn't go out as plan. We met at four trees, and CloudStar plus a few more warriors had prey in their mouths. I walked up to him, my head tall and my eyes shouting out a challenge. I stopped right in front of him and he dropped his prey. He dipped his head towards me and I picked it up.

That was my mistake.

Cloudstar pounced on my, sending the rabbit out of my mouth and me tumbling to the ground. My patrol, which contained Thumper, our newly made warrior, Nettle, and Mazy raced to help me but Cloudstar yowled and cats started jumping out of the forest, surrounding all of us.

"Keep fighting!" Thumper yelled out, though his voice was hard to hear. His apprentice Mazy was next to him, blood on her pale ginger pelt. Nettle was fighting her way towards me. I raised my body and got ready to get in battle when I was thrown off to the side and landed deeper into the forest. I lost breath for a second and turned around to face my attacker.

Cloudstar crouched low, his eyes narrowing down on one target-me.

Thumper P.O.V

I threw off a warrior off Nettle and raked my claws against another who was on Mazy. Pain flared on my tail and looked to see a brown cat, smaller than the rest, biting on my tail. I dug my claws into his legs, making him lose his grip on my tail and I lunged on his neck with my teeth. Blood overfilled my mouth but I'd held on. I reached the bone area around his neck but only bit harder. His struggles were getting weaker and weaker until he gave his last breath and died.

I smiled at the cat dead and threw myself again into battle.

Frost P.O.V

Cloudstar's grip on my neck was gushing blood down my pelt. My vision was foggy and I knew right away I was going to die. In a last attempt I racked my claws on his open stomach but they didn't draw blood and his grip on me grew tighter.

Then blood spladdered on his face, and Cloudstar weight was gone. I turned to see a dark ginger she-cat, unknown to me, tear at Cloudstar's neck, where he started to die slowly. My vision fogged again and my body dropped to the floor.

Next time…..

"_Frost is alive and you know it…..you just want to be leader!"_

"_I will lead this clan whenever you like it or not!"_

"_This clan is FALLING APART! Don't you see it? We should all leave!"_

"_Another clan-mate dead. What should we do?_

"_Why am I here?"_

"_Because you have a destiny that will end the clans or save them"_

Look sorry for not updating but some family passed away plus issues happened but it's over now and now I'll try to post more chapters as I can.


End file.
